The invention relates to the processing, dressing, and separating of refuse.
A known dressing device includes a hammer roll for chopping and being disposed in a rotating drum (see: "Der Stadtetag" (a magazin), issue 5, 1975; and elsewhere). This chopping device discharges the chopped and mixed refuse onto a conveyor belt which, in turn, carries the material to an oscillating sieve. The sieve separates the various constituents of the refuse from each other. It was found that regular household refuse includes quite frequently relatively light materials, such as plastic foils, or the like, which are not well chopped up in this manner. This type of refuse adheres readily to other components, or wraps itself around heavier refuse parts and, thus, impedes chopping of the latter; sieving becomes, accordingly, more difficult.